Implementations of the claimed invention generally may relate to video processing and, more particularly, to detecting scene cuts.
In certain applications, video coding and processing takes advantage of similarity from one picture (frame or field) to the next in a video sequence (scene, or shot). For example, most objects remain the same, and small differences are due to motion. However, video coding and processing algorithms may break or degrade in the presence of scene changes or cuts. For example, in video coding, a new group of pictures (some of which are predicted from prior ones within the group) must be started if a scene changes. Video processing involving motion detection may not work if there is a fast, drastic change of scene and image content. A detection mechanism whose output may be used as a control signal for such algorithms is desirable.